Fish Hooks: The Video Game
Fish Hooks: The Video Game is game for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and PSP. The game is based on the episodes of Fish hooks and in the levels you play as the three main characters Milo, Bea, and Oscar and in one level you can play as Milo's ninja. You can also play mini games and can even unlock three episodes of the show. Levels Level 1:'It just stays in the picture '''Playable Characters:'Milo and Bea 'Locations:'Freshwater High and Clamatha's Yearbook Office 'Plot:'Explore the school and get pass Clamantha's maximum yearbook office to get Bea's yearbook picture 'Level 2:'Lover's Tank Rescue 'Playable Characters:'Bea and Milo 'Locations:'Freshwater High and Lovers Tank 'Plot:'Rescue Oscar from being kissed by Clamantha in Lovers Tank 'Level 3:'To the Tank 'Playable Character:'Milo 'Locations:'Bud's Pets and Milo and Oscar's Tank 'Plot:'Ride on the cat to get to Milo and Oscar's tank 'Level 4:'Fish Niagra Falls or Bust 'Playable Character:'Oscar 'Locations:'Bridge and Fish Niagra Falls 'Plot:'Ride on Bo Gregory's truck to get to Fish Niagra Falls to see Doris Flores Gorgeous 'Level 5:'Happy Birthfish 'Playable Characters:'Milo, Oscar, and Bea 'Location:'Freshwater High 'Plot:'Escape Freshwater High when you get nothing for Jocktopus's birthday 'Level 6:'Sleepover Sneak in 'Playable Characters:'Milo and Oscar '''Locations:Milo and Oscar's Tank and Bea's Tank Plot:'Sneak into Bea's sleepover while dressed as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth '''Level 7:'Dogs are fish too 'Playable Characters:'Bea, Oscar, and Milo 'Location:'Bud's Pets 'Plot:'Find Milo's dog Murphy when he runs away out of the tank 'Level 8:'Advertising Fish 'Playable Character:'Bea 'Location:'Fish City Central 'Plot:'Fly a advertising plane across Fish City Central, but watch out for obstecles 'Level 9:'Homecoming Bea 'Playable Characters:'Bea 'Locations:'Retirement Home and Freshwater High 'Plot:'Get to the Homecoming Dance before the Student Council announce the Homecoming queen 'Level 10:'Wolf Fish Run 'Playable Character:'Milo 'Location:'Fish Frest and Oscar and Milo's Tank 'Plot:'Escape from the Fish Forest to Milo and Oscar's Tank without the wolf fish trying to catch you 'Level 11:'Ninja Go! 'Playable Character:'Milo's Ninja 'Location:'Freshwater High 'Plot:'Play as Milo's ninja and defeat Jocktopus to save Albert Glass 'Level 11:'Hooray for Hamsterwood 'Playable Characters:'Milo, Bea, and Oscar 'Location:'Hamsterwood 'Plot:'Explore Hamsterwood to find Hamsterwood Studios 'Level 12:'Save Bea! 'Playable Character:'Oscar 'Location:'Set of I Dares you 'Plot:'Save Bea while Milo is distracting Pamela Hamster 'Level 13:'Fishing for Compliments 'Playable Character:'Bea 'Location:'Toilet Bowl Roller Derby 'Plot:'Compete in the Toilet Bowl Roller Derby to get Albert Glass to like you as a friend 'Level 14:'Really Big Fish 'Playable Characters:'Oscar and Bea 'Location:'Freshwater High 'Plot:'Find a antidote at the Science room to make Milo stop growing 'Level 15:'Fish Floater Security 'Playable Characters:'Milo and Oscar 'Location:'Freshwater High 'Plot:'Secure the Boy's float from the girls trying to foil you 'Level 16:'Pincherson Out 'Playable Characters:'Milo 'Locations:'Freshwater High and Milo and Oscar's Tank 'Plot:'Escape from Randy Pincherson before he pinches you 'Level 17:'Recyclepath 'Playable Characters:'Bea and Oscar 'Locations:'Freshwater High and Downtown 'Plot:'Stop Milo from Recycling like crazy and make him meet the real Earth Troll 'Level 18:'The Legend of Oscar 'Playable Character:'Oscar 'Location:'Medival Fish Tank 'Plot:'Defeat the Dragon Fish and save Princess Clamantha 'Level 19:'Parasite Fight 'Playable Characters:'Milo, Bea, and Oscar 'Location:'Freshwater High 'Plot:'Fight the parasites that are invading the school and save the students Gameplay In the game you play as Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Milo's ninja. The levels are based on episodes in Fish Hooks. You can also play mini games like Waitress Bea where Bea gets a part time job at the Hokey Poke and has to serve guests at lunch rush, the game is similar to Diner Dash.Another mini game is for Milo and called Motocycle Maddness the game is about Milo races the motocycle he got when Randy Pincherson loaned money to him. In the game you have to compete for the grand prize and in the game you race three tracks three times. Oscar has another mini game called Runway Oscar it's about that Oscar has to go from Freshwater High to home and don't let Clamantha kiss you. Reviews '''Nintendo Power This is the next great Nintendo DS Disney game ﻿ Anthonyjason15 WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NINTENDO?! THIS GAME SUCKS! Gallery Fish Hooks Xbox 360 Cover.jpg Fish Hooks PS3 Cover.jpg ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PSP Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Disney Games Category:Disney channel video games Category:Playstation 2 Games